life_is_strangefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Ограниченное издание (Before the Storm)
Ограниченное издание Life is Strange: Before the Storm ''для PC, PlayStation 4 и Xbox One будет доступно 6 марта, 2018 в US и 9 марта 2018 в PAL территориях для RRP (Рекомендованная розничная цена) от $39.99/€39.99/£34.99.12 Бонусный эпизод "Прощание" также будет всемирно доступен для загрузки 6 марта. 2018 Содержимое Ограниченное издание включает в себя артбук с иллюстрациями из Life is Strange: Before the Storm и диск с саундтреком из игры. A separate Vinyl Edition is available exclusively at the SQUARE ENIX Store, including all content from the Limited Edition and an exclusive vinyl set of the licensed soundtrack for a RRP of $69.99/€69.99/£59.99. В состав каждого из издания войдет еще и цифровой контент: * Mixtape Mode – Создайте свой плейлист из музыки из Life is Strange и слушайте его во время просмотра одной из сцен в игре (Комната Хлои в Моменты спокойствия). * Набор костюмов – Набор костюмов – измените одежду Хлои, выбрав один из трёх дополнительных костюмов. Включает костюмы Punk Doe, Hawt Dawg Man и Illuminati * Эпизод 1 из первого сезона ''Life is Strange. (Бесплатно доступно для всех в Steam, PSN и Xbox Store) thumb|Фигурки из предзаказа Эксклюзивные фигурки Хлои и Рейчел, если вы сделаете предзаказ на одно из изданий. (не все магазины участвуют в акции.):Reddit post by /u/thearcan * UK: Game, SE Online Store * USA: Gamestop, SE Online Store * France: Micromania, SE Online Store * Benelux: Playerone, Nedgame, Game Mania, Smartoys * Germany: SE Online Store * Italy: Gamestop, Amazon, Gamepeople, Gamelife, Multiplayer, Gametekk, SE Online Store * ANZ (Australia, New Zealand): EB Games * Spain: Game, SE Online Store * Nordics: Gamestop Саундтрек # Daughter – Flaws # Koda – I Don’t # Daughter – Glass # Ben Howard – Black Flies # Daughter – Youth # Lanterns on the Lake – Through the Cellar Door # Daughter – All I wanted # Speedy Ortiz – No Below # Daughter – A Hole in the Earth # Broods – Taking You There # Daughter – Burn it Down # Wolf Alice – Bros # Daughter – No Care # Brody Dalle – Don’t Mess With Me # Pretty Vicious – Are You Ready for Me Overviews BTS Beautishot Vinyl Edition ENG wo figs.png|Vinyl Edition overview. BTS_Beautishot_Vinyl_Edition_ENG_wo_figs.jpg|Vinyl Edition overview with the preorder figurines. Official press release descriptions "LIFE IS STRANGE: BEFORE THE STORM is set in Arcadia Bay, three years before the events of the first game in the series. Players will take on the role of a rebellious 16 year-old Chloe Price who forms an unlikely friendship with Rachel Amber; a beautiful and popular girl destined for success. When Rachel’s world is turned upside down by a family secret, it takes this new-found alliance to give each other the strength to overcome their demons. The full season trailer is available now and can be found here: https://youtu.be/PkvtvBNcZaA About Deck Nine Games: Deck Nine Games are an independent videogame developer devoted to bringing together two passions; meaningful storytelling and rich gameplay. Its talented team of developers have won awards for their work in films, TV and videogames. Located at the foot of the Colorado mountains, Deck Nine Games is focused on becoming a premium developer of narrative adventure games for consoles, PC and mobile devices. More information on Deck Nine Games can be found at http://DeckNineGames.com" Excerpt from press release; LONDON (January 18, 2018) – SQUARE ENIX®. External Links * Square Enix Store References en:Limited Edition (Before the Storm) pt-br:Edição Limitada (Before the Storm) Категория:Before the Storm Категория:За сценой (Before the Storm)